Kentaro and Takeshi's day off
by Crystal56
Summary: Well, it's from the manga Clamp School Defenders Dukylon, the manga, and it's just a sweet little story I wrote when inspiration hit. Enjoy! Honestly, this was the only place I thought of putting this...


Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp School Defenders Dukylon  
  
Spring is in the Air...  
  
A.K.A. Takeshi and Kentaro's day off...  
  
"How long has it been since our last day off?" Kentaro asked, "Well Takepon? How long?"  
"It's been 2 years, and stop calling me TAKEPON!" Takeshi yelled.  
"Poor Takepon hasn't had a break in a long time!" Kentaro continued, "It's okay, we have one now, and we can spend it together!"  
"So, you guys are at it again?" a familiar voice asked. It was Kotobuki!  
"Hey! It's Sukiyabashi, so... how's married life?" Takeshi asked, ignoring Kentaro.  
"Eri-san and I are thinking of maybe... starting a family," Kotobuki said, blushing bright red, "but never mind me, what are you guys planning on doing for your day off?"  
"Takepon and I were thinking of something to do. But more importantly, you're trying to have a family? How sweet!" Kentaro exclaimed, "Oh, how I wish I could have a family to call my own... lots of little children running around..."  
"I wanted to spend this day off in peace," Takeshi muttered.  
"My spouse and I laughing together... Ushering off the kids to school... going to work and coming home... just to be with my family..." Kentaro continued.  
"Shut up!" Takeshi yelled, "Just shut up and go away!"  
"Why do you want me to leave Takepon? Its spring and our day off! We should do something special together... I know!" he exclaimed.  
"No," Takeshi said.  
"How about..." Kentaro began.  
"No," Takeshi interrupted.  
"Why can't we..." he began again.  
"No!" Takeshi said.  
"Are you sure we're thinking the same thing?" he asked.  
"Yes, and it's still a no," Takeshi said, and turned back to face Kotobuki.  
"But spring is in the air! We should do something so romantic and fun!" Kentaro exclaimed, and Takeshi picked up a stick and began to chase Kentaro, whacking it as he ran after him.  
"You two... Hey, why don't you join Eri and me for lunch?" Kotobuki asked, interrupting the fun little chase scene.  
"That actually sounds like a plan!" Takeshi exclaimed, "but are you sure it's okay?"  
"Yep, Eri-san has wanted to talk to you guys and see how real life has been treating you. We haven't seen you in a while," Kotobuki said.  
"Well, I'm a working man now, but seeing Eri again? So long as she doesn't hurt me, okay?" Takeshi asked.  
"Sweet gentle Eri-san would never do a thing like that!" Kotobuki exclaimed, once again turning bright red.  
"Lunch! Yea!" Kentaro yelled.  
  
"Well, how are you guys?" Eri asked. In fact, she had been more than pleased to see the both of them.  
"I'm a working man now!" Takeshi exclaimed as he sat down on chair. They were at a small little restaurant. It was a lovely day. Blue skies, a few puffy white clouds...  
"And I'm his boss," Kentaro added, and Takeshi glared.  
"Sounds like you guys are doing fine in the real world," Eri said, "And there hasn't been a threat for a few months, which has been nice. Sukiyabashi-kun and I have been able to focus on other things."  
"Like a family?" Kentaro asked, "Oh, how I'd love to have a family!"  
"Don't start that again!" Takeshi warned, "Let's just eat."  
"Sounds like a plan," Kotobuki said, picking up a menu.  
"What's the special?" Kentaro asked.  
"I think it's a bento box with three-flavored onigiri," Eri piped up, "Three flavors, it sound like it'd be a lot of fun!"  
"Yes, actually, it does," Kotobuki agreed, "It sounds wonderful."  
"You two agree on everything, don't you?" Takeshi asked.  
"Well, not all the time," Kotobuki said, blushing.  
"I don't need to know more than that," Takeshi said, and turned back to the menu. The waiter came, and they all ended up ordering the special. About 15 minutes later, it was brought out and they began to eat.  
"Yum!" Eri exclaimed.  
"This is really actually quite good," Kentaro said, "And to think, I'm sharing it with the people I love the most in the world."  
"That was really cheesy," Takeshi muttered with his mouth full of an onigiri.  
"But sweet nonetheless," Eri giggled.  
"Well, what should we do when we finish eating?" Takeshi asked curiously.  
"There's a new movie out, why don't we go and see it?" Kotobuki asked.  
"Is it a romance?" Kentaro asked.  
"I don't know. We'd have to go check," Kotobuki said.  
"Then let's go!" Kentaro exclaimed.  
"Sounds fun!" Eri said, and so they finished eating and headed off towards the theatre.  
  
A/N: If you want more, review and don't flame. I'll only continue if I get a few good reviews. 


End file.
